Pursuant to 37 C.F.R. 1.821(c), a sequence listing is submitted herewith as an ASCII compliant text file named GRUNP0004USD2_ST25.txt created on Apr. 22, 2019 and having a size of ˜47 kilobytes. The content of the aforementioned file is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.